Valentines Day to remember
by theuserofyeah
Summary: narutos last expirence being single on valentines day please read


Honey: hey people I had this feeling to write but I wasn't sure what so I kind of got an idea when Valentines Day came near. Whats better than Valentines Day stories! Besides Christmas ones of course! Well I know I'm writing too much here so on with the story!

Show: Naruto

I do not own any characters in this

May contain yaoi (I can read but not sure I can write, heres hoping)

**Valentines Surprise!**

Naruto looked around at all the people getting cards and chocolates and a lot of other stuff from friends, lovers, or crushes or something. He sighed because the only thing he'd get was some meaningless friendship ones from people who felt sorry for him. Just as he was going to sigh again, Sakura came over. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw her give him chocolate, but the feeling went away when she said, "Don't get any ideas these are friendship chocolates!" and went to stare at the oh-so-wonderous sasuke uchiha. Truth is, him and sasuke are great friends, but he's jealous of the attention sasuke gets from not only sakura, his crush since ever, but all the girls. He put his head down, feeling a bit depressed at this point. All of a sudden Hinata came over and gave him chocolates, she said something, but was too quiet to hear. He looked at the chocolates and sighed, 'it's probably only friendship chocolates' he thought.

(hinata outside) tenten fanned her saying,"and your sure you put the card with the chocolates, right?" Hinata sucked in a big breath and said, "yeah I'm almost positive!" Just then Neji walked by, he stopped at Hinata and tenten and held a piece of paper and said " hey Hinata I think you dropped this at the house this morning, is it important?"

(back to Naruto) It was after school and Naruto couldn't take anymore of this lovey dovey cr*p everyone keeps showing because of one day. He got his shoes and started heading out when someone called his name. He looked back to see sasuke. He scoffed and said, " what the hell do you want?" sasuke looked away from him and threw him something, without thinking Naruto caught it. Sasuke said, "…happy valentines day.." He looked and saw it was a rose made of paper. Naruto was going to ask why sasuke would give him something like this, but when he looked up he was lip locked with the one and only uchiha sasuke. Sasuke had to bend his neck because he's taller than naruto so he picked his head up and looked away. Naruto started to say, " what the-" but sasuke ran interrupted him and said "dope, just shut up and accept my gift.." He smirked and waited for narutos reaction. Naruto took a few seconds, but finally he grinned and said," teme! Wanna go train with me?" sasuke was a bit surprised, but his smirk turned into a soft smile and said," yeah…" sasuke changed his shoes and they went to the training field. Somewhere along the line they started holding hands. Naruto blushed in the beginning, but soon he just smiled. After training, sasuke bought ramen for naruto. They walked home and when they were right in front of narutos apartment sasuke looked at naruto and said, " can I ask you something?" Naruto grinned and said," sure, what is it?" sasuke looked at him and said "naruto…" naruto looked confused now and just said, "hmm?" sasuke took a deep breath and said, "will you be my valentine?" and sighed. Naruto looked puzzled for a second, but saw how hard it was for sasuke to say that and said without realizing it, "sure" sasuke looked up at him and said, "then can I come in with you?" Naruto smiled and said, "yeah" and they spent the rest of the night together, falling asleep in each others arms.

{{what happened before they fell asleep if between those two but you get the idea (; }}

Honey: my last story kind of got a lot of responses, I'd appreciate your support now and in the future! I'm still a beginner so please any constructive criticism is welcomed! I tried my best but I cant do put any 'weird' stuff in it but I'm sure most of you get the idea of what I'm trying to say right? If not, you probably shouldn't know in the first place…..

JA NE!


End file.
